Hold Tight
by SweetAce
Summary: There was something wrong with the hollows and Rukia was assigned to investigate it. Instead of coming back with a report, she recklessly got herself injured. What if it really wasn't an injury but a hollow injected some sort of power into her. Will Byakuya seemingly shine the light from the darkness that engulf Rukia?
1. Prologue

**"Hold Tight"**

 **by Ace**

 **I don't own Bleach**

* * *

 _ **No Fear**_

 _ **We are going Skyward**_

* * *

A sweet smell came across the sakura tree. He wasn't expecting her to be there, looking all calm and fresh from bath. The moon glisten above them and all she did was gaze at the bright moon, sipping a cup of tea.

"Rukia."

The young Kuchiki almost jumped in surprise and spilled a few of the tea on her clothes. She looked to see who it was. 'Nii-sama?' "Uh-Uhmmm I'm s-sorry Nii-sama, I'll get to bed right away!" She picked up the teacup and briskly walked towards her room until. "Stay for a while, Rukia." It doesn't sound like an order it's more like a command. This was making Rukia more nervous than before but she didn't have a choice and proceeded to follow his commands to stay. The two didn't even bother to start conversation instead there was peace. 'Now Rukia, act normal, don't think about it, you did it for him.' She inhaled the fresh air and tried to calm herself. Byakuya noticed the strange actions she was doing. For sure there was something bothering her. Rukia took a glimpse of the moon and closed her eyes, he was watching every movement she would make, then again he get a hold off himself not to eavesdrop in front of her. They were at it for a long time and didn't notice that it was getting more late than usual.

'I Kuchiki Rukia, isn't a weakling and will never be. He will not find out about it, unless he checks my body…wait what!' She opened her eyes to see herself in bed. "Damn it! Was it a dream?" She looked at her clothes, the stain was there, her eyes widened. 'What happened? Come on Rukia you need to remember.' She looked at the deep injury she had back in her mission a while ago. 'Did he found out?' It feared her so much that she kept thinking about it, her nii-sama would be furious with Ichigo. If it weren't for her Ichigo would have been injured badly by the Hollow's attack but she arrived in time to protect Ichigo. She almost lost her right arm. "I just need to heal this with my kido, going to the 4th division is no good and I don't want to rely on Inoue either. This is my fault so I need to fix it by myself." She covered it with bandages and went back to sleep peacefully…..or not. Rukia felt something was wrong, she checked her injury. It was completely healed. 'No way! It wasn't like this before.' What is wrong with her? Her mission was simple, it was to report if the hollows was acting usual. 'The hollow was normal. Did I do this?' She was filled with confusion and fear.

"I did it for you dear!" An eerie shadow outside smiled at her then chuckled madly.

* * *

 _ **We've just begun**_

* * *

 **Yep this is just the prologue! Short isn't it.**

 **The song is Rise and Fall, its not mine. It belong to its rightful owner**

 **How was it? Let me know if it did give you an interest about this story and would love to continue.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Hallucinations

**Excited about Chapter 1? I hope you are.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "Hallucinations"**

"Rukia, I want you to take these papers to the 6th division. Tell Kuchiki taichou, to be submitted next week." Ukitake gave a pat to Rukia and soon he realizes that she wasn't listening. He waves his hand but it didn't work and even snap his fingers twice. "Rukia? Hello….." He kept using the same method.

" _ **I did it for you dear!"**_

"Ouch my head hurts! Rukia can you please help me?" She soon snapped out of it and quickly run towards her taichou. "Ukitake taichou are you feeling alright? Do you need some rest?" Ukitake looked at her sadly. "How about you Rukia, are you alright? I was ordering you something and you looked kinda bothered somehow. What's the matter?" He said. Rukia gulped and this was definitely bad. "I'm fine Ukitake taichou, I just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all but I'm willing to help so don't tell me to rest" She smiled tiredly. 'That was close Rukia, I shouldn't tell anyone what happened last night plus I don't need to think about my injury anymore but still it was weird and I shouldn't be happy about it. It might be bad.' Rukia was on her way to the 6th division trying to look normal for her brother. She'd hope that Ukitake taichou would ought not to tell anyone even her brother. She knocked diligently. "This is Kuchiki Rukia speaking from the 11th division."

"Enter!"

'Man it really takes gut to deliver these papers, they are way too many.' "Oi Rukia, what brings you here?" Renji said happily to see his childhood friend. 'Why don't you help me carry this idiot, since you're here.' She was planning to say it but her nii-sama is here, it would be rude if he saw her like that. "Kuchiki taichou I'm here to deliver the message that these papers are to be submitted next week." She finally said it without stuttering. "Abarai, will you care to help Rukia with the papers?" He said angrily. "Hai!" He directly responded, knowing that he'll be facing the wrath of Byakuya if he didn't. Rukia bowed and was soon returning to her division. Every step she made, a shadow figure would start to appear and looking directly at her. "Who are you?" Rukia looked so serious but in the inside she was scared. The figures began to chuckle all together. It was making her feel dizzy as she started to run towards her division faster. 'Come on! Almost there'

" **Release that power in you, child!"**

Rukia was in the verge of being sucked in by the darkness. She stopped to her tracks and fell down to her knees, screaming in fear. Ukitake was alarmed by the sudden scream outside, it made a loud cry. Hoping it wasn't Rukia's voice but no hope at all. It was her lying down, covering her ears as she cry in fear. She was surrounded by a whole army of them. "Noooo! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed in pain, her visions getting all blurry and was about to lose her mind. Either Ukitake and his squads knows what's going on.

" **The power to kill is in your hands! You don't have to worry about being weak anymore!"**

"Rukia, tell me what's going on!" Ukitake tries to snap her out from the darkness. She suddenly stopped screaming and looked at his eyes with sadness. She was whispering something but couldn't use her voice. The pale look on her face saddened the captain's face. He just couldn't leave her like this, he wouldn't. As a captain it's their responsibilities to see if his squads are alright. "Rukia, I'm here to help so please tell me what's wrong?" He said that but unfortunately it was too late, she had already been sucked by the darkness.

" **Everybody thinks your weak that's why they always put you behind everything, to protect you. Isn't that a bit irritating?"**

'You're wrong!' She was now in the verge of crying, eyes slowly turning black.

" **Really? I can see in their faces how they see you as a weakling, they always hated it when your there for the mission."**

'Shut up!' She covered her ears, it was painful to hear, painful to know, painful to remember.

" **It's-be-cause…"** He sang. "Rukia, did something went wrong with the mission?"

" **YOUR USELESS!"** He laughed at the young Kuchiki who is now looking more broken.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" She shouted, her right eye turned black except her left one. 'I am not weak, weak…..weak? They think I'm WEAK? USELESS? I'M NOT USELESS!' Her spiritual pressure rising, everyone in her squads didn't last long, they were already unconscious.

Byakuya was almost finish with today's paperwork, he was about to leave a few for Renji. He was happy to see Rukia looking pretty normal. A smile was on his face for a long time, thinking about her is making him more calm and happy. Not long ago he can sense Rukia's spiritual pressure rising as if she was fighting something. There was something on his mind that kept telling him to check up on her before it was too late.

"Taichou, Kuchiki Rukia and Ukitake taichou are fighting, we need some back up!" A member of his squad said, panting and panting from all the running.

He quickly used shunpo to see every captain is surrounding Rukia, Ukitake was already seen injured. 'What's happening to her? Have she lost her mind?' Rukia's appearance changed, her right eye is black and her sword, Sode no Shirayuki was dark purple. The dark ribbon attached at the bottom are latched into her arms, coiled around. This was no longer normal. 'Something must have gone wrong the moment she went to Karakura town to investigate. Why didn't I notice earlier?'

"Kuchiki, drop your zanpakuto, we don't want to hurt you." Toshiro said as he slowly walked towards.

" **You get the point here little girl, he doesn't want to hurt you because you are weak and he thinks your easy to handle with."**

The little taichou grab her hands, they were trembling. Toshiro saw her face crying, second glance she was back to normal. Byakuya immediately walk towards her sister, carried her after fainting. He was worried that something must have gotten Rukia to be like that, he went to Unohana as soon as possible.

" **Little girl, what are you up to? Hmmm acting like that is really bad you know!"** He chuckled.

* * *

 **Did you like it so far?**

 **I kept changing the summary, I really suck at them much.**

 **I'd like to have a deal here, if you want the next chapter already, please review and I'll work on it faster.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
